Least Expected Pairing
by unforsakenwriter
Summary: One-shot of Thomas Barrow and Anna Smith. Set in Season One. M. Thomas/Anna & William/Gwen.


It was just another day in the grand Abbey. The weather as neutral as England goes, and servants bustling about, trying to get everything ready for the infamous Crawley family.

Thomas was sitting in the Servant's Hall, naturally, with a cigarette in his hand. He didn't have anything to do for the time being, at least until the family woke up. He had to have a quick little smoke before he got himself busy as a footman for the rest of the day.

He was first footman, meaning he could whatever he pleased, until Mr. Carson decided to tell him otherwise.

William was fussing about, trying to get everything perfect. It made Thomas want to roll his eyes. William was perfect to everybody, and Thomas never wanted to admit it, but he was quite envious of the boy.

A puff of smoke blew out of Thomas' mouth and into the Hall as soon as Anna walked in, with her little maid's outfit. Thomas was secretly fond of Anna, she was always so kind to him, even when he didn't deserve it.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs, Mr. Barrow?" She asked, with a slight smile on her face as Thomas put his cigarette out.

"Uh, no. Not yet, I'm afraid. I'll go in a little while," Thomas replied, a slight kindness to his voice.

Anna nodded and smiled at him, before turning away. She walked off back up the stairs, and Thomas watched her leave from the open doorway.

"Mr. Barrow, why are you still down here? His Lordship doesn't pay you to do nothing, get a move on, please." Mr. Carson's deep voice sounded, coming out of his private office.

Thomas nodded and walked off to do his duties up the stairs, like a good footman should.

—

Later that night, after the servant's dinner, Thomas, Gwen, William and Anna were the only ones left at the servant's table.

William was attempting to flirt with Gwen, and Gwen was giggling like a little girl in love. Anna was stealing glances at them, smiling at Gwen while she was stitching some clothing up for Lady Edith.

"Are you all going to bed at some point?" Mrs. Hughes' voice came out from the doorway, as she popped her head around.

William and Gwen stopped giggling, and Anna's attention was averted to the slightly old woman.

"In a moment, Mrs. Hughes," Thomas replied, taking a drag out of his cigarette, "We all like to have our fun, don't we?"

Mrs. Hughes sighed and nodded, as she walked away. Anna giggled at Thomas' remark, and Thomas replied with a smirk.

William and Gwen both stood up, both their attention was caught on each other.

"I...I should go to bed.." Gwen stammered, her cheeks flushing with pink.

"I shall walk you!" William replied, a little too eagerly. It made Gwen and Anna both giggle, and Gwen started to walk off, William trailing behind her.

Thomas rolled his eyes at William's all too obvious flirtation for the red headed maid. His eyes then turned to Anna who had started to put her stitching away.

"I think I'm off to bed too." She stated, with a small smile.

"No, wait," Thomas quickly stammered, putting his cigarette out. He felt as foolish as William.

Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at the black haired footman, confused.

"Uh...let me walk you...?" Thomas replied to his foolish stammering.

"Um. Alright?" Anna's reply came out like a question and she felt even more foolish than he did. Thomas stood up and began walking behind Anna.

Anna's face was flushing even brighter than Gwen's. She didn't know what was happening. She felt nervous, and she felt glad that her face wasn't facing Thomas.

She felt a certain attraction towards him, and she didn't like to admit it. She just never had a man feel a mutual attraction towards her before this moment, it all felt too foreign.

William had tried on numerous occasions to flirt with her, and she just rejected him politely and he eventually gave up and moved onto Gwen. With Thomas, it felt different to her. She found herself wanting his simple and subtle flirts.

They had reached the door that led towards the maid's private quarters, and she turned to face Thomas.

"Well," She cleared her throat and tried to smile without a nerve showing on her face. "I guess this is goodnight."

"If you want it to be..." Thomas nodded, his eyes staring into Anna's.

Black eyes met blue eyes, and Anna felt the sudden urge to touch Thomas. She felt a sudden connection towards him, and she didn't know what had come over her.

"Um.." She felt herself blush as she looked away from Thomas' wondrous gaze. She suddenly felt a strange tingle in her stomach as she felt Thomas' finger gently lift up her chin.

The tingle grew even stronger as he pulled her face closer towards his own. Her face was growing hotter, as she felt his breath blow across her own. She didn't know what was happening once again, but she knew she was enjoying it.

Thomas' lips soon met her own in a wet and sticky fashion. Their lips started to move together slowly, and the tingling in Anna's stomach felt like it was going to explode.

She had never kissed anybody, and it felt strange and romantic. Thomas' hands soon felt their way around Anna's small waist, as her lips continued to move along the same rhythm as his.

Anna didn't know where to put her hands, she was completely clueless within the act of love but it felt right to put them on Thomas' broad and muscly shoulders. She felt herself moan as Thomas' tongue entered her mouth. It was completely lustful, and Anna felt ashamed of her own sounds.

She didn't know that her moans sent Thomas over the edge, making him push her small body against the wall. Thomas' kisses became more passionate as Anna's own tongue entered his mouth. Thomas felt himself moan, and Anna felt a pleasurable aching down below. She felt Thomas' bulge through his trousers, and she moaned again.

Thomas' hands removed themselves from Anna's waist, and instead used them to push Anna's own hands above her head, against the wall. Thomas' lips began to move away from Anna's mouth and onto her neck and she whimpered. She wanted Thomas' lips to claim her own again, but the feeling of them on her neck felt all too pleasurable.

Anna's skin felt soft under Thomas' lips and he felt like he had to be completely gentle with her. He would only hurt her if his lust got ahead of him. His lips left purple marks onto her neck and Thomas felt proud. He would claim her tonight.

Anna was already breathless, and Thomas trailed one of his hands on Anna's leg, pushing her little dress up to her waist. Anna suddenly felt herself getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Thomas.." She whispered, feeling herself becoming all too shy.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Thomas replied, pressing his lips against Anna's in a sweet fashion. She nodded against his lips, and placed her hands around the waistband of his black trousers. Thomas pressed his body closer to hers as his felt his trousers slip down to his ankles, and his underpants soon followed after.

Anna's eyes were focused on Thomas' as his own hands slipped underneath her dress once more, pulling at the waistband of her own underpants.

"Rip it..please.." She whispered against his lips, as she felt her underwear snap and fall to the ground. She felt completely naked, even though she was still wearing her maid's dress.

Thomas lifted Anna up to his waist, as she kissed him again, her lips full of need and lust.

"Please, Thomas.." She whispered, in a manner she didn't think she had. Thomas didn't have to be told twice. He moved so that he inserted himself inside of her slowly. Anna winced slightly as Thomas had her pressed against the wall. She let a moan escape out of her, and Thomas grunted alongside her.

Her legs continued to straddle his waist, as he moved up and down inside of her. Anna was enjoying every second of this, and Thomas wanted every part of her. Her dress was bundled up to her waist, and her legs were bare, stuck against Thomas.

Anna didn't realise how loud her moans became. She wanted every inch of Thomas she could find. Thomas continued continued to drive himself faster into Anna, letting his lust get the best of him. Thomas felt her walls getting tighter around him, and she felt herself hold Thomas even closer. She felt a sudden shake of pleasure wash over her, and she let out a louder moan.

Thomas' hands grasped the wall beside Anna's head as he began panting. Anna felt a certain liquid pool between her legs and she didn't know what it was.

She suddenly froze in embarrassment, and Thomas looked at her face, in wonder to what was wrong.

Anna was breathless as she spoke, "Thomas...I'm so sorry...I...can't believe I just...did that...I'm so..." She almost felt like she was going to cry. Thomas' hands cupped her face as he chuckled in reassurance.

"Anna, darling, it's okay. You didn't...urinate yourself...you, um, just came...meaning I succeeded in giving you pleasure." Thomas felt himself getting embarrassed for having to explain it to her, but it meant that Thomas had stolen her purity and he felt proud.

Anna looked at Thomas and grinned. He did indeed pleasure her. He kissed her sweetly before pulling up his underpants and trousers.

Anna retrieved her ripped up underpants from the floor and giggled as Thomas stared at them, before giving her a long, sweet kiss to symbolise his way of saying goodnight.

Anna smiled to herself as she walked off to her private chambers that she shared with Gwen. She wondered what tomorrow had in store for the both of them. Before going inside her room, she paused and leaned her ear against the door. She felt herself gasp as she heard the sound of Gwen's moans along with William's loud grunts.

Anna didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well walk inside and interrupt them of their...private endeavour. Plus, it wasn't a sight she wanted to see.

She felt herself panic as she clutched her ripped underwear. What were they to do in the morning, if Mrs. Hughes or Mr. Carson saw William walking out of their room? It wouldn't be taken very well.

Anna did the only thing she could do. She walked off in the direction of the boy's private quarters. She stopped in front of the door she wanted to go through most and knocked quietly.

He opened the door, with his black hair tousled in an attractive fashion, while his shirt remained off and his night trousers remained on. Anna felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at Thomas' obvious strong form.

"Ready for round two already, Anna?" Thomas felt himself chuckle as Anna giggled alongside him. Thomas allowed her into his room and she quickly claimed his lips onto her own, grinning into their kiss.

Tomorrow would indeed have a lot in store for them. And Gwen and William too.

 **NOTE**

 **This story was originally going to be a series of drabbles about Thomas' many affairs with the women of Downton Abbey. However, since, I reread this chapter, I decided to just leave it as a one-shot of Thomas and Anna. I may continue this as a proper story, if people want me to. For now, it will remain like this!**


End file.
